


when the spiral down feels as good as the flight

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, F/M, First Love, Inappropriate Behavior, Meditation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Verbal Humiliation, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meditation would be easier with a less gifted pupil.





	when the spiral down feels as good as the flight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from SZA - Pretty Little Birds.

He had suspected that April O’Neil, the only kunoichi in his clan, would bring him different problems than those of his sons. As he opened his eyes, whiskers stiff with residual shock, he realized-he had never prepared for this.

  
He could never have thought to.

  
“I’m-I-” She tightened her jaw, and avoided his eyes with determination, the blush his accidental peering had caused still warming her pale cheeks. “I’m very sorry, Sensei! I never meant for you to see me-that-”

  
“Us.” Splinter said, and his voice was deeper than he’d meant it to be, more rat than man. April was still definitely a child, but during their meditation her mind had been focused on something exceedingly adult. Her eyes widened at his tone, and he sensed the moment her heart beat began to pick up. If he stiffened and flexed his whiskers, he thought he might be able to feel her pulse trembling in the air, a butterfly alighting on a blade of grass.

  
“Yes.” She said, less firmly than before but with the same grim set to her chin. “Yes, to see us like- um. Like _that_.”

  
“If you can think it about me, Miss O’Neil,” And, she almost quivered at her name, eyes diligent on him, a slight figure, resting easily on her ankles in the sunlit dojo. “Then surely, you can say it.”

  
She flushed again at his mild tone and gentle expression, dropping her gaze to her knees, red and raw from skidding across New York rooftops. They were only deepening in color the longer she sat, pinking steadily against the gleaming wooden floor. “I’m sorry you had to see, uh-us-like, doing, um-”

  
Maybe if her thoughts had not been so focused, so detailed. Maybe if Miss O’Neil’s thoughts had been boring enough to contain only the wistful hint of kisses and puppy love.

Instead when his mind had brushed hers during a simple meditative exercise, she had been fixated on the specifics of him with enough detail to pull him into her mind and deeply, before he could stop his descent. She had sat in front of him, her smooth, heart shaped face upturned to the sun, while inside she thought of her sensei driving his monstrously long tongue in and out of where she was hot and wet, as if to steam the air.

  
He wanted her to say it.

  
“You were spread across my face, Miss O’Neil.” He said, his tone still mild like a breeze, carefully controlled after his earlier slip. “You were, ‘cumming your brains out’. That was the phrase you used? April?”

  
She jerked her head like she’d been struck, but still wouldn’t meet his eyes, and after a few seconds observation, Splinter was startled to see the gleam of a tear falling onto the polished floor. He reached out, gripping her chin and raising her face to his.

  
Her face had turned as rosy as her knees at the sudden flux he’d sensed within her. He could feel the sting of shame and embarrassment, fresh like a slap across her mind and under it, the warm glow where his skin met hers. The uneasy depth of her young, confused emotions. He was trying her actions as an adult, when she was nothing but a child.

  
He was as old and out of touch as Michelangelo always suggested. He had gone too far.

  
As though coming immediately to the same conclusion, April wrenched her chin out of his grasp.

  
“I don’t have to say anything! You were the one who rummaged through my brain!” She panted as though she’d been running. Splinter felt deep shame within himself. However startling her attentions had been, he should not have forgotten the acute dismay inherent in having a hidden love revealed. And it had been love he’d felt, young, confused and with more heat than stamina. He suspected the continued absence of her father at such a crucial time in her life, could have much to do with it. However foolish, it had been love that had made her flush, made her toss her head back and cry his name as she came, all inside her most private thoughts.

  
“I’m sorry, Miss O’Neil.” Master Splinter said, his tone grave. “I have pushed you too hard.”

  
“I wouldn’t have ever said anything.” She muttered, her earlier fire slowly smothered under his warm, wise gaze and the peaceful quiet of the dojo. “I know you don’t...”

  
She sniffled, wiping at her face with small pink hands he had watched her use to tease nipples almost the exact same color, if smaller, finer. Splinter twitched his whiskers, and April resumed her position before him, hands clasped tightly together. The girl had always seemed so cerebral compared to the others, he mused. Even now the depth and force of her imagination surprised him. He should not have been so easily consumed by her desires, no matter how long it had been since he had felt another. With the loss of Shen, he had found it easy to ignore the needs that occasionally arose from the odd, inhuman body he’d found himself in.

  
But from the beginning, Miss O’Neil had been focused on catching up to the other four, talented ninjas trained from birth, and on saving her father. Maybe he had been remiss in ignoring the more physical side of her training. Every few days he ran the boys into the ground, sending them to bed too exhausted to bicker, to think. Too many young, energetic minds under one roof to leave their hands idle as well . He had assumed April would not have the same needs. It was his failing, his traditional thinking.

  
Shen would have known, Splinter thought with same dry, pressed sadness she always brought to his mind. Shen who had pushed him so often to live in the present, in the modern world away from his ancient weapons and philosophies. She had given him a soft comfort from the pressures of the world with her love, and it was with this thought in mind that he reached out, taking April’s hands swiftly. He joined their hands, palm to palm, enjoying the smooth warmth her young, human skin gave to his own.

  
He had hated his beast-like paws fiercely when he’d first mutated, their hoary tufts of fur, and long sharp nails. And now, pleasure bloomed bright in her mind where they touched, the soft rasp of his silver-threaded fur on her palms pleasing her so sweetly.

  
“You can feel me feeling that!?” April exclaimed, and Splinter wrenched the easy merging of their minds apart, like pulling free from amber as it hardened, eager to separate before she could peer too deeply into him. Their seemingly instinctive connection was turning out to be a double-edged sword.

  
She was watching him wide-eyed, her hands still held firmly in his own when he opened his eyes, his shock clear on his face.

  
“You can feel what I can feel!” April said brightly, _confidently_ and she leaned up on her knees, eyes level with his own as she reached out for him.

  
Physically, they were frozen, an awkward tableau, Splinter held stiff, her hands clasped just above his lap, while April hung before him, pressing into his space. Mentally, she was swiftly rebuilding their connection, stronger and more easily than he could have imagined. He was afraid he would not be able to pull out of her mind without causing them both significant discomfort if he didn’t wait for her to release him. Her freckled face was still flush with emotion but he couldn’t look away from the green of her eyes as she rocked their palms together. She likely had no idea the magnitude of what she was doing.

  
With her concreting the melding of their minds, the soft sensation being pushed through him was intensely amplified and Splinter felt his ears go back as he tried to maintain the steadiness of his breath.

  
“April.” He growled, but her eyes remained closed, a small smile on her tear-stained face, as she wove their fingers more tightly together. “April, please-”

  
Splinter didn’t know what he was asking her to do. What he wanted. She’d left the connection uncontrolled, simply forcing a steady line of communication between them. Her enjoyment of their palms touching felt little like her previous fantasies had. Instead her mind emanated a soft warmth, like a flower growing in the sun, and he could feel that warmth mirrored in the soft press of her fingers with his. Conflicted, he could feel his honed restraint fraying as he murmured her name again. “Miss O’Neil...”

  
She responded to the threadiness of his voice with a flicker of her previous heat, a quick burst of want that she quickly pressed away. It made him want to chase it, the hungry, hunting rat-like parts of his brain batting at the fluttering edge of her thoughts.

  
And connected like they were, mentally and physically, he went helplessly deeper at just the thought of his control wavering.

  
“Sen-sensei...” She whispered, and he heard the soft anxiety in her voice, as though she was speaking from the top of a well. Here, the place she had banished her needy thought. Still set in the dojo, she was spread across his face as he’d seen before, only now she was reciprocating, their bodies entwined on the floor. Between them he could feel the weight of their fused minds, the delicious, addictive merging turned into a dangerous tool for pleasure. They looked lost to themselves, April’s eyes squeezed shut. How disconcerting to see his own face, glazed in mindless, animal need.

  
He recognized himself less than usual, even as his body longed for exactly what she showed him.

  
He could already feel their minds slipping apart as April became more unsure. Her thoughts, as he’d guessed, had more desire than true need. Still, she had shone him something of herself, and he wasn’t strong enough to leave without acknowledging her gift, He opened his eyes before she was fully gone from him, lowering the guard on his own carefully contained want to give her a taste of what she had inspired in him, just as they slipped apart.

  
She wobbled, and then fell back to her knees, and Splinter swallowed, placing his hands in his lap. Separate, the silence between them was thick with embarrassment and Master Splinter let it sit long enough to allow April to recover her unsteady breathing before speaking.

  
“Perhaps,” He said slowly, and her eyes raised to his, more bravely than he’d have guessed. Two spots of color burned high on her pale complexion. “We will only have group meditation from now on.”

  
“Yes, Sensei.” She murmured, clearly relieved to be let off so easily.

  
Alone in his mind again, the quick burst of pleasure her easy compliance gave him was no one’s worry but his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Palm to palm, is holy palmers' [kiss](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
